The Untitled Story
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: I don't honestly know yet... It's a story of a girl... and ya... you'll see.


**_ The Untitled Story _** (for lack of a better title, since I haven't even figured out a plot yet)  
By: Cassidy Rai  
Rated: PG... for what might happen

------  
**_Authors Notes_**: Well, not much to say... I started this story for my friend, the one, the only, Sabrina Summers. Of course, she doesn't know I stole her body/name/whatever... Ya, hope you enjoy it, I promise it'll get better, since this part I wrote at my school during math class (obviously I wasn't in math).  
------ 

Sabrina Summers wandered through the halls one dark and gloomy December day. The weather outside was a polar opposite of her mood though, because Sabrina had just received news she would be staying at Hogwarts over the winter break. 

To most of the students this would be bad news, but Sabrina despised visiting her family ever since she found out how her cousin was. The rude, despicable, jerk of a Slytherin, Severus Snape. Snape, in combination with her younger sister, was too much for her to handle. Sabrina's mothers insistence to have the **whole** family gather, meaning extended family included, meant Sabrina had no chance of getting any peace and quiet when visiting, or being visited. 

Sabrina grinned happily. Instead she got to spend the 2 weeks of winter break at her favorite place in the world, with the best boyfriend in the world. Not only that, but some of their other friends were staying as well. And from the sounds of things, almost the entire rest of the school would be leaving. So the group of them, basically alone, for two weeks was going to be a blast. 

_ Too bad we got some much homework in Potions._ Sabrina thought bitterly. 

The potions' teacher despised them. More then despised them. He loathed every single one of the Gryffindors. No body could quite place why, but it seemed to be a habit throughout history for the professor of the potion's class to be rude, inconsiderate, and unfeeling towards any house except Slytherin. The next potion teacher would probably be the same, because from the looks of it, Severus was going to fit right into that job. 

As Sabrina rounded the corner, she faced the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pure of Heart." Sabrina said, relaying that months password to the door keeper of the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady smiled and swung open. 

Sabrina was astonished at the state of the GCR. It seemed though there was still 5 days before the train would be taking kids home, people were in such a rush to get out of there that trunks were piled shoulder high all over the place. It was hard to believe that there were even this many students in Gryffindor. 

"Over here Sabrina!" Someone called out from behind a stack of the trunks. Sabrina inched her way through the mess of luggage and students to her group of friends. 

She plopped down on her boyfriend's lap (because of lack of chairs of course), and gave him a quick kiss. A few on lookers groaned, but most of the people just ignored it. Ever since the two had hooked up, they were never apart it seemed. Except, of course, when they were serving detentions on opposite sides of the school, as often happened. 

"So, what's the news?" He asked her. Sabrina had heard of her owl returning to the Owlery with a letter, but refusing to deliver it. Sabrina had to go receive the letter, and coax her owl into eating something. Sometimes he was such a nuisance. 

Sabrina smiled. "I'm not going home for Christmas. I get to stay here." 

"Awesome!" Audrea, one of Sabrina's best friends, said excitedly. She was staying too, mostly because it was too much for her to fly back to America for two weeks. 

"We are going to have such an awesome time." Jezzabella said with a heavy french accent. Another exchange student she was... even going to school for 3 years at Hogwarts had daunted her accent, and occasionally speaking in blurbs of french when she was excited or angry. 

"I know!" Sabrina said. The group exchanged a few more pleasantries before Sabrina turned to her guy. "Don't you have anything to say?" She asked.

_**A/N: **_I'm bored of writing, and my friend just walked in, so I'll continue this story later :) And remember to gimme a review! 


End file.
